Sex After Sunset
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Neji-danna, aku mohon berikan aku sebuah nama " pinta seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan lirih. Sambil berlutut, kedua matanya menatap penuh harap pada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang dipanggilnya sebagai Neji-danna itu. Neji-danna mengelus lembut pipi anak itu dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menamaimu Sasuke."


[Oneshot]  
Title : Sex After Sunset  
By : Stella Furuya  
Main Cast : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Warning : BDSM, NC21

Opening Song : Promise by Koda Kumi  
Background Song : This Love by Angela Aki  
Ending Song : What You Gave Me by Home Made Kazoku

* * *

Note : Cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan fisik dan seksual, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan kekerasan, jangan baca ya. *sembah sujud*  
BDSM adalah sebuah 'permaian budak-budakan'. Dalam permainan ini, ada yang berperan sebagai Master dan ada pula sebagai Slave. Umumnya, para pemain adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kelaian seksual. Dalam cerita ini, tokoh yang berperan sebagai Master adalah tokoh yang menderita kelainan seksual jenis Sadistic alias suka menyiksa / melukai lawan mainnya. ^^,

Summary :  
"Neji-danna, aku mohon berikan aku sebuah nama~~" pinta seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan lirih. Sambil berlutut, kedua matanya menatap penuh harap pada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang dipanggilnya sebagai Neji-danna itu. Neji-danna mengelus lembut pipi anak itu dan tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, aku akan menamaimu Sasuke," dia mengecup lembut bibir anak yang baru dibelinya dari pasar gelap.

Anak itu tersenyum senang mendengar nama barunya.  
"Akhirnya aku punya nama sekarang! Namaku Sasuke! Tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilku Jalang," kata anak itu dalam hati.

* * *

**8 tahun kemudian...**

Satu cambukan mendarat di punggung seorang remaja laki-laki berambut biru gelap yang sedang tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang mendera di punggungnya, entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia menerima cambukan dari laki-laki bertambur cokelat panjang yang tengah menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Sakit...," rintihnya dalam hati.

Tapi dia harus menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Dia hanya ingin memuaskan laki-laki yang dianggapnya sebagai tuannya itu, dia tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Sang Tuan menjambak rambutnya dan menarik kepalanya, mendekati wajah Sang Tuan. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi Sang Tuan, sepertinya dia kelelahan sehabis mencambuki anak itu. Lalu dia menyeringai menatap anak itu dan anak itupun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sang Tuan.  
"Great, Neji-danna!" anak yang dipanggil oleh Sang Tuan sebagai Sasuke itu berbohong.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat ke wajahnya. Rasanya cukup panas dan menyakitkan dari cambukan Neji tadi. Neji mencubit hidung Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga dia terpaksa harus membuka mulut untuk bernafas. Kemudian Neji menyodorkan juniornya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dengan paksa. Sambil tetap mencubit hidungnya, Neji mendorong kepala Sasuke lebih dalam dan semakin dalam lagi. Sasuke melihat Sang Tuan menyeringai kepadanya.

"Neji-danna~~ Aku tidak bisa bernafas," keluhnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Neji. Seakan mengerti maksud Sasuke, Nejipun segera menarik kepala Sasuke ke atas, menghadapnya. Sasuke segera mengatur nafasnya kembali. Belum sempat nafasnya teratur, Neji kembali mencubit hidung Sasuke dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam juniornya. Neji terus menggesekkan juniornya maju-mundur dengan cepat di dalam mulut Sasuke. Nafas Neji semakin memburu, begitu pula dengan nafas Sasuke. Gerakan Neji semakin cepat dan lebih cepat.

Suatu cairan hangat berwarna putih kekuningan keluar dari junior Neji dan mengenai mulut dan wajah Sasuke. Lalu, dengan sigap Sasuke segera menjilati dan menelan cairan itu hingga bersih. Neji kembali menampar Sasuke berkali-kali.

Rasanya pusing sekali, Tuan... Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Satu kepalan tinju yang kuat dari Neji berhasil membuatnya tersungkur kembali di tempat tidur. Neji membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar lalu duduk di atas perutnya. Kedua kaki panjang Neji menekan kedua lengan kurus Sasuke. Kini tubuhnya terkunci...

"Neji-danna~~ Badan Tuan berat sekali..," keluhnya lagi dalam hati.

Neji melayangkan tamparan-tamparannya secara membabi-buta ke wajah dan kepala Sasuke. Setelah puas menamparnya, Neji lalu menjilati darah yang mengalir dari bibir Sasuke. Tidak hanya bibir, hampir seluruh wajahnya dijilati Neji. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar lagi, akhirnya Neji berhenti dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau siap, Sasuke?" Neji menyeringai kepadanya.  
"Ya, Neji-danna," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum menahan sakit.

Neji akhirnya turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan Sasukepun segera menelungkupkan badannya. Neji menepuk-nepuk bokong Sasuke dengan kuat dan mulai membuka kedua kakinya selebar-lebarnya. Kemudian Neji mengambil sebuah tongkat yang telah berada di atas tempat tidur sebelumnya.

"Neji-danna~~ Kenapa tongkatnya kali ini jauh lebih besar?" pikir Sasuke ketika melihat tongkat itu.  
"Aaaakh!" teriak Sasuke tertahan ketika tongkat itu masuk ke dalam anusnya.  
"Neji-danna, pelan-pelan~~" pintanya lirih.

Neji tidak menghiraukan rintihannya dan terus mengocok-ngocok tongkat itu ke dalam anusnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mencengkeram sebuah bantal sambil terus menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Neji-danna~~ Aku mohon, bersikap lembutlah sedikit kepadaku..," pintanya dalam sunyi.

Setelah anus Sasuke terasa longgar, Neji mengeluarkan tongkat itu dan mulai memasukkan Juniornya yang sudah mulai menegang ke dalam anus Sasuke. Neji mengangkat dan mencengkeram kuat pinggang Sasuke sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan Juniornya dengan cepat.

"Ne, Neji-danna~~" panggil Sasuke.

Seberapa sering dia mengeluh, gerakan Neji akan semakin cepat. Terdengar desahan Neji yang diikuti dengan irama nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Mana desahanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil menepuk bokong Sasuke dengan kuat.  
"Aaah~~ Aaaaaah~~" Sasukepun mendesah, menuruti perintah Tuannya.  
"Neji-danna~~ Rasanya sakit sekali... Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya?" keluhnya dalam hati.  
"Aaaargh!" teriak Neji menandakan bahwa dia telah terpuaskan. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyembur masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Neji menarik Juniornya dari dalam anus Sasuke dan segera mendekatinya. Neji kembali menjambak rambut Sasuke lalu menyodorkan juniornya ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan seketika cairan itu menyembur kembali dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah mulutnya tidak sanggup menampungnya lagi, Sasukepun akhirnya menelannya sampai habis. Kemudian, dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke menjilati dan menghisap cairan yang masih tersisa di junior Neji. Setelah benar-benar bersih, akhirnya Sasuke bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Nafasnya semakin tidak teratur. Seluruh tubuhnya rasanya sakit sekali.

"Sepertinya akan butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk sembuh dari luka ini," pikirnya pasrah.  
"Thanks, Sasuke!" Neji tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.  
"No problem, Master!" balas Sasuke lemas namun masih dapat tersenyum pada Tuannya.  
"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Neji-danna. Karena Neji-dannalah satu-satunya orang yang rela mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membeli laki-laki murahan seperti diriku. Neji-danna jugalah yang telah memberiku sebuah nama," sambung anal itu dalam hati.

Neji beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

"Untuk 2-3 hari ini aku tidak bisa kesini," kata Neji sambil memasang dasi di lehernya.  
"Doushite?" tanya Sasuke sedih.  
"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," balas Neji sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin.  
"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini Neji-danna selalu sibuk?" pikir Sasuke.  
"Aku ingin sekali setiap malam melayani Neji-danna yang sehabis bekerja seharian," pinta Sasuke memelas.  
"Gomen, aku tidak bisa," balas Neji sambil memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya.  
"O, begitu ya.."  
"Sasuke, aku pergi ya!" Neji mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.  
"Neji-danna!" panggil Sasuke.  
"Apa?" Neji menoleh pada Sasuke.  
"I Love U~"

Neji hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas pernyataan Sasuke.  
"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" Neji membuka pintu dan akhirnya keluar.

Neji pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tempat tidur begitu saja.

"Neji-danna~~ Seluruh tubuhku sakit, apa Tuan tahu itu?" keluhnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

* * *

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif at..._"

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dengan sedih. Sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian itu, Neji tidak pernah mengabarinya lagi sama sekali.

"Neji-danna~~ Apa yang sedang Tuan lakukan sekarang?" pikirnya sambil bersandar di samping pinggiran tempat tidur dan menatap matahari senja dari jendela kamarnya dengan sedih.

"Neji-danna~~ Apakah Tuan sudah bosan padaku?" katanya sedih.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan di pusat pertokoan. Suasana sekitarnya tampak ramai. Ya, tentu saja, ini kan malam minggu. Sasuke mendongak ke atas, menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Neji-danna~~ Bagaimana kabar Tuan sekarang? Apa yang sedang Tuan lakukan sekarang? Sudah seminggu Tuan tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Apakah Tuan tahu kalau aku selalu menanti kepulangan Tuan di rumah?" pikirnya berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan Neji.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang dan dia jatuh tersungkur karena tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya. Rambutnya dijambak dari belakang oleh seseorang. Jambakannya membuat kepala Sasuke berhasil mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah pelaku. Seorang pria yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya, yang tidak lain adalah Jugo, seseorang yang pernah berhubungan badan dengannya dulu.

"Hai, Jalang! Lama tidak melihatmu!" sapa Jugo sambil menatap jijik kepada Sasuke.  
"Namaku Sasuke!" balasnya datar.  
"Sasuke? Siapa yang memberimu nama seperti itu?" Jugo semakin mempererat jambakannya.  
"Neji-danna," jawabnya.  
"Neji? Laki-laki yang punya kelainan seks itu?" sindirnya.  
"Jangan menghina Neji-danna seperti itu!" teriak Sasuke kesal.  
"Berani sekali kau meneriakiku seperti itu, dasar jalang!" Jugo mendorong kepala Sasuke ke tanah lalu menendangnya berkali-kali. Sasuke hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak berani melawan Jugo, karena dia merasa tidak punya hak untuk melawannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bertahan dari semua serangan Jugo sambil berharap Jugo akan segera menghentikan aksinya itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tiupan pluit dari seorang petugas keamanan. Mendengar tiupan itu, Jugo segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Pertugas keamanan tersebut berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba berdiri, tapi tubuhnya rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" petugas keamanan itu membantunya berdiri.  
"Tidak apa-apa."  
"Kau berdarah. Ayo ke rumah sakit."  
"Tidak usah," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan petugas keamanan tersebut sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari pelipis kirinya. Sasuke tidak melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya dan menabrak mereka. Lagi, dia terjatuh lagi.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang telah ditabraknya.  
"Suara ini..." pikir Sasuke lalu segera mendongak ke atas dan melihat wajah sang pemilik suara itu, wajah yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukannya.  
"Ne, Neji-danna?" Sasuke terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Neji kembali.  
"Sasuke?" Neji juga sama terkejutnya melihat Sasuke.  
"Neji-sama, siapa dia?" tanya seorang laki-laki manis berambut kuning yang tengah memeluk lengan Neji dengan mesra.  
"Mengapa dia memeluk Neji-danna semesra itu? Aku saja tidak pernah memeluk Neji-danna seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa?" pikir Sasuke sedih.  
"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa kok," balas Neji sambil tersenyum pada laki-laki manis itu.  
"Neji-danna~" panggil Sasuke dengan suara sedikit bergetar.  
"Dia hanya salah seorang pelayan di kafe langgananku," tambah Neji cuek.  
"O, begitu, ya," laki-laki manis itu tersenyum senang.  
"Ayo, kita pergi Naruto-chan!" Neji melangkahi Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja bersama laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke terus menatap punggungnya sambil berharap Neji akan menoleh padanya. Tapi, ternyata tidak... Jangankan menoleh, berhenti saja tidak.  
"Aku tidak percaya, Neji-danna melakukan ini kepadaku. Sekarang, apa yang kutakutkan telah menjadi kenyataan. Neji-danna telah mencampakkanku..." tangisnya dalam putus asa.

* * *

Sasuke melepaskan pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu berdiri di depan cermin. Dia memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bekas luka. Bekas luka yang diberikan tuan-tuannya terdahulu. Di antara bekas-bekas luka itu, ada satu bekas luka yang paling mencolok. Dia menatap bekas luka yang ada di sekitar perutnya. Bekas luka bakar pemberian Orochimaru-danna karena dia tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk jalan bersama. Padahal, bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin, tapi waktu itu dia memang sedang sakit. Tapi, Orochimaru tidak mau tahu lalu membakarnya sebagai hukumannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan sosok Naruto. Naruto memiliki kulit yang sangat mulus. Kulit yang selama ini sangat dia dambakan. Kulit yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia miliki. Naruto juga memiliki wajah yang manis, tidak seperti wajahnya yang terdapat bekas luka dan jahitan. Baginya, wajahnya begitu menjijikkan, membuat siapapun ingin memukulinya setiap kali melihat wajahnya.

Wajah jalang!  
Ya, pasti karena itulah, mereka ingin sekali memukulinya.

Sasuke kembali menatap langit senja dari jendela kamarnya. Matahari akhirnya terbenam... Dia selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti itu. Di tempat inilah, dia selalu menunggu kepulangan Neji.

Dulu, hampir setiap hari Neji menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya sebelum Neji pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sasuke selalu menyambut Neji dengan gembira, sekalipun tubuhnya sedang sakit, dia selalu menyembunyikannya dari Neji. Dan seperti biasa, dia selalu melayani nafsu Neji. Meskipun Neji sering menyakitinya, dia tidak akan pernah mengeluh sakit sedikitpun kepadanya. Dia hanya ingin menyenangkan Neji dan tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Tapi itu dulu, dulu...

Sekarang Neji telah mencampakkannya. Dirinya yang sekarang telah menjadi sebuah mainan yang rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Neji pasti lebih memilih mainan baru yang masih mulus dan tidak cacat sedikitpun. Kini, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang hanyalah menanti kapan saatnya dia akan dikembalikan kepada Madara, orang yang telah merusak masa depannya.

"Jika saat itu tiba, maka tamatlah riwayatku," ucapnya sambil menatap matahari tenggelam dengan tatapan hampa.

* * *

Sementara itu, Neji sedang memadu kasih dengan Naruto di sebuah hotel. Neji mulai melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Dia menjambak rambut Naruto lalu semakin menekan mulut Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan terus melumatnya. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto meronta, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Neji semakin memperdalam ciuman mautnya dan mulai menggigit bibir Naruto. Neji mengigit bibirnya dengan gemas hingga membuat bibirnya berdarah. Kemudian Neji menjilat dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Lagi, dia terus menggigitnya...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya. Neji malah menyeringai lalu balas meninju wajah Naruto dan Naruto langsung terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Dia merintih kesakitan sambil terus menutup hidungnya yang berdarah. Neji menjambak rambut Naruto lalu mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

Naruto menangis kesakitan, tapi Neji tidak peduli.

"Mengapa hari ini dia begitu cengeng?" pikir Neji.  
"Sakit~~" tangisan Naruto semakin keras.  
"Sakit? Ada apa dengannya kali ini? Dia yang tidak pernah mengeluh sakit, mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba mengeluh? Aha, ini pasti hanya sandiwaranya!" pikir Neji penasaran.

Neji melepaskan tali pinggangnya lalu melayangkannya ke tubuh Naruto yang masih menagis. Dia menyambuknya berkali-kali.

"Yameru!" teriak Naruto kesakitan.  
"Sial! Tangisannya semakin mengeras. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?" pikir Neji sedikit kesal.

Dengan terpaksa, Neji menghentikan aksinya lalu kembali menjambak rambut Naruto yang masih terus menangis.  
"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Apakah hari ini kau sedang sakit?" tanya Neji yang panik.  
"Astaga, apakah kali ini aku sudah benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?" sesalnya dalam hati.  
"Sasuke, gomen ne~~" Neji memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang masih dikiranya sebagai Sasuke.  
"A, aku bukan... Sasuke..." jawab Naruto sambil terisak.  
"Eh?" Neji segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melempar tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur.  
"Dewa Jashin! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata orang yang kukencani saat ini adalah Naruto! Mengapa aku mengira dia adalah Sasuke? Pantas saja aku merasa aneh, Sasuke yang selama ini melayaniku, tiba-tiba menangis dan begitu manja padaku. Mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke? Bahkan di saat bercinta dengan Narutopun.." pikirnya.  
"Aaaargh!" teriak Neji frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.  
"Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke!" Neji merapikan pakaiannya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamar hotel, tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Setelah berberapa langkah keluar dari kamar hotel, langkah Neji tiba-tiba terhenti.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh pulang! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke lagi. Selama ini Sasuke pasti sangat menderita karenaku. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan menangis di depanku, tapi aku dapat melihat kesedihan dan rasa sakit di matanya. Selama ini aku sengaja menghindarinya supaya aku tidak menyakitinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang sangat kucintai lagi! Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi!" akhirnya Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Sasuke malam ini dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

* * *

Rasa rindu yang teramat dalam membuat Neji tidak bisa tidur hingga keesokkan harinya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat kerja dan malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, Neji membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam.

Sunyi dan gelap, Neji tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Senyap... Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Tempat tidurnya sudah rapi.

"Aneh, kemana dia? Mengapa sepagi ini dia sudah bangun?" pikir Neji penasaran.

Neji segera menghidupkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan ponsel di sekitar tempat tidur Sasuke. Neji mencari sumber suara itu dan mendapati ponsel Sasuke berada di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.  
"Sasuke meninggalkan ponselnya? Mengapa dia pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya?" rasa panik mulai menyerang pikiran Neji.

Ponsel Neji tiba-tiba berdering.

"Dari Madara?" Nejipun segera menjawab panggilannya.  
"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" bentak Neji.  
"_Wah, kelihatannya Anda marah sekali ya? Hehehe._"  
"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku dan Sasuke lagi!"  
"_Tenang, dulu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas pelayanan yang kurang memuaskan dari si Jalang selama ini._"  
"Hei, berengsek! Jangan memanggil Sasuke seperti itu!" umpat Neji marah.  
"_Hahaha... Kau sudah tidak berhak lagi memanggilnya seperti itu._"  
"Siapa bilang aku tidak berhak? Sasuke itu milikku!"  
"_Tidak lagi, karena kau telah mencampakkanya._"  
"Siapa bilang aku mencampakkannya, hah!"  
"_Si Jalang sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Karena Anda sudah bosan, makanya Anda mengembalikannya kepadaku._"  
"Kau salah! Aku tidak akan pernah bosan padanya! Dimana dia sekarang?"  
"_Gomen, aku telah menjualnya kembali kepada Orochimaru-danna._"  
"Mengapa kau menjual Sasuke pada laki-laki berengsek itu?"  
"_Apa boleh buat, dia menawarkan harga tertinggi padaku. Lumayan, barang bekas masih bisa terjual mahal. Hahaha.._"  
"Dasar berengsek!" Neji membanting ponselnya dengan kesal ke lantai.  
"Aku harus segera kesana!" Nejipun segera berlari keluar apartemen menuju tempat kediaman Orochimaru.

* * *

"Aku lelah sekali~~ Tubuhku sakit~~ Mengapa aku tidak mati saja? Mengapa Madara tidak membunuhku? Mengapa dia malah menjualku kembali kepada Orochimaru-danna?" pikir Sasuke yang tengah tergelatak tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur King size, tanpa sehelai pakaianpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dihiasi oleh memar dan darahnya yang telah mengering. Junior dan anusnya terasa sangat panas. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bergerak lagi. Air matanya telah mengering karena menangis semalaman.

Tangan kasar itu kembali menarik rantai yang melilit lehernya dan menjambak rambutnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah sangar seorang pria paruh baya yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Kau masih menangis, Jalang?" Orochimaru menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sudah tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk berbicara.  
"Jawab aku, Jalang!" Orochimaru melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak untuk melindungi wajahnya lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya sudan sangat sakit dan lemas. Dia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Orochimaru terus memukulinya. Lagi, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari hidungku. Orochimaru mencubit hidungnya yang berdarah dan menariknya ke atas.  
"Sakit~~" rintih Sasuke dalam hati.  
"Makan ini!" Orochimaru memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Sasuke tanpa melepaskan cubitannya dari hidung Sasuke.

Sambil terus mencubit hidung Sasuke, Orochimaru menggesek-gesekkan juniornya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke tersedak karena tertelan cairan miliknya. Meskipun Orochimaru tahu Sasuke tersedak, tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis menatap wajah Orochimaru yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku mohon, tolong hentikan~~" pintanya terdiam.  
"Hahaha... Lihat, wajahmu merah sekali seperti tomat busuk!" Orochimaru tertawa puas. Dia menarik juniornya keluar, tapi masih tetap mencubit hidung Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya walau hanya menggunakan mulut.

Orochimaru menarik hidung Sasuke ke atas dan menjatuhkan air liurnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Dia menyeringai jijik pada Sasuke lalu menghempaskan kepala Sasuke ke tempat tidur dengan kasar. Lagi, dia kembali memasukkan sarung Katananya ke dalam anus Sasuke yang berdarah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Orochimaru melakukan hal yang sama padanya?

Sambil terus menggesekkan saya-nya, Orochimaru juga meremas-remas junior Sasuke.

"Perih~~ Orochimaru-danna, aku mohon hentikan~~" pinta Sasuke sambil menatap sendu tanpa suara.

Setelah puas melakukannya, Orochimaru menarik saya-nya dari dalam anus Sasuke dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Jilat!" perintahnya.  
"Aku lelah~~" rintih Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menutup kedua matanya. Tapi, lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan keras memaksanya untuk membuka kembali kedua matanya. Orochimaru kembali menjambak rambutnya dan mencengkeram rahangnya.

"Kau mengantuk?" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.  
"A, aku... le...lah..." jawab Sasuke lemah.  
"Ini belum saatnya untuk tidur, Jalang!" teriak Orochimaru sambil melempar tubuh Sasuke ke lantai. Tubuh Sasuke membentur lantai dengan keras.  
"Ayo, cepat naik!" teriak Orochimaru dari atas tempat tidur, tapi Sasuke tidak sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Orochimaru menarik rantai yang melilit di leher Sasuke, menjambak rambut Sasuke lalu menyeretnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Orochimaru mengambil sebuah alat kejut dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak melakukan ini padamu," Orochimaru menyeringai setan.  
"Aaaaaaakh!" berteriak Sasuke kesakitan ketika alat kejut itu menyentuh juniornya.  
"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Orochimaru tersenyum puas. Mulut Sasuke berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terasa begitu sulit untuk mengatakannya.  
"Aaaaaaaakh!" Lagi, alat itu kembali menyentuh junior Sasuke, kali ini lebih lama. Kemudian Orochimaru menarik rantai leher Sasuke dan menghadapkan wajahnya di depannya.  
"Ternyata kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu!" Orochimaru meludahi wajah Sasuke.  
"Aku lelah~~" rintihnya pasrah.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur dan gelap. Suara teriakan Orochimaru terdengar samar-samar di telinganya, tapi dia masih dapat merasakan tamparan-tamparan keras di wajahnya. Dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia terlalu lelah untuk membukanya.

* * *

"Sasuke!" seru seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

Suara ini... Aku sangat memimpikan suara ini, pikirnya.

"Sasuke!" seru suara itu lagi.

Sasuke berusaha membuka kedua mataku kembali untuk memastikan apakah yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Tuannya.

"Sasuke!"

Samar-samar Sasuke melihat sosok panik Neji yang tidak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya.

"Tu...an..." Sasuke mencoba tersenyum padanya.  
"Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi. Aku senang, aku dapat melihat Neji-danna di saat-saat terakhirku. Meskipun akan mati sekarang, aku rela... Asalkan ada Neji-danna yang mendampingiku. Arigatoo~" harapnya dalam hati.

* * *

**Dua minggu kemudian...**

"Tadaima!" sapa Neji memasuki apartemen Sasuke.  
"Okaeri!" sambut Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah. Sebuah plester dengan kain kassa masih menutupi mata kirinya yang bengkak. Ujung bibirnya masih terlihat sedikit sobek.  
"Sasuke, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Neji menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-danna!" jawabnya sambil terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Neji dapat melihat kebohongan di mata Sasuke. Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Luka-luka yang didapatinya dari Orochimaru memang masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja!

"Neji-danna mau minum apa, biar aku buatkan."  
"Tidak usah," Neji berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sasuke dan duduk di atasnya. Sasuke segera mendekati Neji lalu duduk di bawahnya.  
"Doushite?" tanyanya sedih.  
"Tidak apa-apa," balas Neji tanpa menatapnya.  
"Apakah Neji-danna marah padaku?"  
"Tidak."  
"Terus kenapa?"  
"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."  
"Neji-danna bohong."  
"Aku tidak bohong!" bentak Neji yang akhirnya menoleh padanya.  
"Gomen~" sesal Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, namun ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Neji kembali membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya.  
"Aku ingin kita sudahi hubungan kita."  
"Doushite?"  
"Karena... Karena..." Neji berusaha mencari jawaban yang pantas untuk mengatakannya kepada Sasuke.  
"Apakah karena Neji-danna sudah bosan denganku?"  
"Bu, bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Aku..."  
"Sekarang aku hanyalah sebuah mainan yang telah rusak, Neji-danna pasti..."  
"Tidak! Kau bukan mainan, Sasuke! Mengapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu!" teriak Neji.  
"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku melayani Neji-danna," pinta Sasuke lirih.  
"Tidak lagi!"  
"Onegai~"  
"Terserah, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi padamu!"

Sasuke membuka resleting celana Neji lalu mengeluarkan juniornya. Dia menjilat dan melumatnya. Neji hanya diam dan tidak menatapnya sedikitpun. Sasuke terus memainkan lidahnya di juniornya. Sesekali dia memasukkan junior Neji ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menggesek-gesekkan junior Neji ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Neji-danna~~ Mengapa Tuan diam saja? Mengapa Tuan tidak bereaksi sama sekali?" pikir Sasuke sedih.

Sasuke terus menjilat dan melumat junior Neji. Dia menenggelamkan junior Neji ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam, dan semakin dalam. Sasuke mencoba menahannya meskipun rasanya sesak.

"Neji-danna~~ Aku mohon, jambak rambutku, tampar wajahku, lakukan apa saja yang biasa Tuan lakukan terhadapku. Aku tidak ingin Tuan bersikap seperti ini terus padaku," pintanya terdiam.

Sambil terus melumat, tanpa disadari Sasuke menangis.

"Mengapa aku menangis? Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Neji-danna. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Neji-danna, meski kutahu Tuan memang telah kecewa padaku," pikirnya sambil segera menghapus air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Neji menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya ke atas sehingga Sasuke berhasil menatap wajah tuannya. Kemudian Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, bersiap menerima tamparan-tamparan keras dari Neji. Namun, dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya. Diapun segera membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati bibir Neji sedang beradu dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak, apa yang Neji-danna lakukan? Mengapa Neji-danna tidak menamparku?" pikirnya heran. Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap Neji yang lain dari yang biasanya. Neji belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Neji menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke.  
"Sudah cukup, Sasuke~" katanya lembut.  
"Neji-danna~"  
"Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk menghindarimu, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa," Neji memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya.  
"Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Gomen ne~" Nejipun memeluknya.  
"Neji-danna~" air mata Sasuke kembali menetes.

Hangat~~ Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan betapa hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

"Peluklah aku seperti ini terus, Neji-danna~" pintanya.  
"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," Neji semakin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Arigatoo, Neji-danna~"

* * *

Neji membuka seluruh pakaian Sasuke lalu mendudukkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Neji berlutut di depan Sasuke dan mulai menjilati ujung jari kakinya.

"Ne, Neji-danna, apa yang..."  
"Sudah cukup kau melayaniku, sekarang giliranku melayanimu," sela Neji dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.  
"Demo, Neji-danna~"

Neji tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke. Dia terus menjilati ujung jari kaki Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan mulai naik ke betisnya, kemudian naik menuju pahanya, lalu Neji menjilati juniornya.

"Neji-danna, jangan~" Sasuke berusaha mencegah Neji dengan menutup juniornya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke~" Neji menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Wajah Sasuke yang mulai memerah membuatnya menunduk malu. Neji menjilat dan melumat junior Sasuke seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Ne, Neji-danna~~ Ah~~" desah Sasuke, tapi Neji tidak menghiraukan desahannya. Setelah memainkan lidahnya di junior Sasuke, Nejipun berpidah menuju dadanya dan mulai menjilatinya. Neji kembali menjilat dan melumat putingnya. Sekali-kali dia juga menggigitnya dengan pelan.

"Ne, Neji-danna~~" panggil Sasuke.  
"Apakah kau siap Sasuke?" Neji tersenyum padanya.  
"Ya!" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Neji melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Senyuman yang ihklas dan tidak dipaksakan.

Neji segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan ketika bercinta dengan Sasuke.

"Neji-danna, apa yang Tuan lakukan?" tanya Sasuke heran.  
"Mulai hari, semuanya akan berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya," Neji merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Neji melumat bibir Sasuke sambil terus mengocok miliknya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mengocok milik Neji. Sesekali Neji memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sasuke, semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk~" tiba-tiba Sasuke terbatuk dan Neji terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatannya itu.  
"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil mengecup leher Sasuke.  
"Go, gomen~ Aku tersedak~" jawab Sasuke pelan.  
"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke~" Neji menghisap leher Sasuke dan meninggalkan bekas merah disana.  
"Ne, Neji-danna~~ Ah~~ Su, sudah~~"

Neji mengalihkan padangannya ke tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengocok juniornya. Wah, ternyata sudah menegang! Sasukepun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat melebarkan selangkangannya, bersiap menerima serangan dari Neji.

"Neji-danna, aku siap~"  
"Ya!" Neji segera memasukkan juniornya ke dalam anus Sasuke dengan perlahan-lahan.  
"Aaah~ Ah~" desah Sasuke. Ini juga pertama kalinya Neji mendengar desahannya yang benar-benar membuatnya nikmat. Sambil mengocok milik Sasuke, Neji terus menggesek-gesek juniornya.  
"Aah~ Aah~~" mereka berdua saling mendesah. Neji semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Diapun mulai merasakan puncak kenikmatannya.  
"Sasuke, kita keluar sama-sama!" perintahnya sambil menepuk pinggang Sasuke.  
"Ya, Tuan!" sahut Sasuke.  
"Aaaaaakh~~" teriak mereka bersamaan diikuti dengan keluarnya cairan dari dalam junior mereka masing-masing. Neji segera menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Nafasnya bergerak naik turun tidak beraturan.  
"Dewa Jashin! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Kenikmatan yang selama ini belum pernah kudapatkan. Kenikmatan yang hanya bisa kudapat jika Sasuke ikut menikmatinya juga," pikirnya bahagia.

Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatapnya. Nafas Sasuke sama tidak beraturan sepertinya. Lalu Neji membelai rambut Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Thanks, Sasuke~" bisik Neji di telinganya. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memberi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang mempunyai arti lebih dari sekedar jawabannya.

* * *

"Neji-danna, lihat! Mataharinya indah sekali!" kata Sasuke senang ketika melihat matahari yang terbenam.  
"Iya, indah!" balas Neji sambil memeluk tubuh polosnya dari belakang.  
"Aku selalu menantikan matahari terbenam."  
"Mengapa?"  
"Karena menanti terbenamnya matahari sama seperti menanti kepulangan Neji-danna," balas Sasuke sambil menatap matahari yang indah itu.  
"Sasuke," panggil Neji.  
"Ya, Neji-danna." sahutnya.  
"I Love U~" bisik Neji di telinganya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan Neji. Ini pertama kalinya Neji mengatakan itu padanya. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan menatap Sang Tuan.

"I Love U, too Master..." tiba-tiba Neji menutup mulut Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.  
"Neji, panggil saja aku Neji~" bisiknya.  
"Ne, Neji~" panggil Sasuke malu-malu.  
"Good~" Neji mengecup lembut bibir Sasuke.

* * *

**- THE END -**

* * *

Ripwiu please XD


End file.
